1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to analyze an image, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image in which “camera shake” during photographing and “subject shake” caused by subject moving occur, as a poor-quality digital image. Furthermore, there is an image in which “blur” caused by being unable to adjust a focal length to a main subject during photographing occurs. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-98435 discusses a method for analyzing the poor-quality digital image. The method produces a blurred image using a filter for an original image, and measures an in-focus degree of the original image according to a difference amount when comparing the original image with the blurred image.
The conventional technique generates the blurred image using the filter. However, when an analysis target image is subjected to blur processing using the filter, a processing load is increased.